Random things that came in mind
by xKari-nekoXx
Summary: What the title said. Basically I write down the stuff that came in mind about ay-man characters. Chapter 3:"Wow, BaKanda, didn't think you of all people swing that way " The whitette teased lightly, evil grin still in place. Rated T because this is -man. Cover does not belong to me
1. Cotton Kanda!

A/N: _Eh...how do I explain this...? Well, me and my other bestie, Mei-_chan_, a.k.a TalesFromDreams on FictionPress were talking about the pairing Yullen, then suddenly, Yuki-_chan _started babbling about cotton candy. And...the name Kanda came into mind of Mei_-chan_'s and created Cotton Kanda. So, of course, I laughed. Then, I suddenly imagined Mei at a carnival yelling out "Cotton Kanda for $5!" and Kanda and Allen who just so happened to be there, Kanda getting pissed and yelling profanities, saying that he'll slice her head off with Mugen. Then another thought came in, why the heck not make a fanfic of this shit? So I told Mei about that, she laughed so hard, and said that yeah, I should. And here we are. Enjoy~_

_P.S.: Yullen if you squint hard enough_

_(Warning: There will be self-insert and friend-insert in this chapter. If you despise that with a fiery passion then don't read. I hate self-inserts too, but only when they're supposedly serious shit. Humor and all, I'm totally fine.)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own -man. If I did, Yullen would be **_**totally**_** canon**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: 'Cotton Kanda'<span>

Ivy yawned as she was dragged along the crowded carnival by her best friend, Sarah Mei Wallis. "Mei...Why the hell am I going with you...?..." The lazy teen asked/mumbled. Mei rolled her eyes as she continued dragging her friend along. "_Because, _Ivy-_chan_, it's almost afternoon, and remember? You _promised_." The brunette said, pointing out various facts.

Ivy wore a blank face as she heard the last sentence. When the hell did she...? Ah...yeah...The bet...

Ivy shuddered. Recalling the face of her friend's when she won the damned bet. It almost looked like a reincarnation of Allen Walker. Really, it did. It scared her._Badly_.

"Maa~ Cotton Candies~!" The fascinated voice of her friend snapped Ivy from her stupor. Glancing at the candies mentioned, Ivy looked up to the owner of the stall. Ivy was surprised when she saw the face of her friend's aunt. Smiling, out of bed, no wires linked. The blue eyed teen blinked, then a wide grin was formed as she let's herself go from Mei's iron grip. going nearer to the stall. "Aunty, you're okay?!"

"Yes I am, Ivy. Glad to know you're okay."

Ivy's face suddenly fell somber. The woman's smile faltered a bit. Noticing the change of atmosphere, Mei quickly turned to her aunt, a grin on her face. "We'd like two cotton candies!" Mei exclaimed, also doing an action to add some smiles. And it worked. The atmosphere was much more lighter. Ivy's eyes shot up from staring at the ground, wide as saucers. "E-e-eh?! N-no! I-it's okay! I-I don't want any!" She stuttered, blushing with her hands up mid way, waving it to show her point. The woman blinked, then giggled at the interaction between the young teens.

"Very well then. I'll give you two a 5% discount." Mei's face lit up brighter. "Really?!" Her aunt nodded.

"Arigatou!" Mei exclaimed as she took out her money, handing it to her aunt and took two random cotton candies. Turning around with her friend, Mei had a thought cross her mind. "Ne, ne, Ivy_-chan_, why don't they call this Cotton _Kanda_s!" The brunette exclaimed, proud with the idea. "Eh?!" No! No! No! No! Not a good idea!" Too late. Her friend was already yelling nonsense to the crowd. "Who wants a Cotton Kanda!" The brunette exclaimed merrily as she waves around the pink cotton candies.

Suddenly, screams and shouts were heard as the crowd made way for somebody. The _somebody _turned out to be Kanda Yuu. With Mugen_dangerously unsheathed _and _dangerously pointed_ at Mei. "_BaKanda_!" A squeaky but pissed voice called out to the raven head. The crowd made way again. This time, for a short Allen Walker. The cursed teen was blushing. Furiously.

At first, Ivy thought it was because of running. But, -because of her sharp eyes- when she saw his lips swollen, she understood well. _Too _well. Ivy blinked,as she blushed hard, then felt some sort of sticky and thick liquid come down from her nose. Blinking again, she realised, _Shit! I'm having a nosebleed! Fuck! _Quickly turning around, Ivy wiped off the blood that was running from her nose. _It's like a dream come true...Wait, this isn't a dream, it's a fanfic...Dang, I broke the fourth wall!_Ivy slapped herself for doing that. Her fans were gonna kill her for this...

"Say that again, idiot, and I'll chop off your head with Mugen and dump it in a dumpster!" The voice of Kanda was enough to make Ivy turn around to the scene. The scene that greeted her was _not _pretty. With Allen being the peacemaker, Kanda threatening Mei with Mugen, which was only a few _millimeters _away from the brunette's neck, and Mei staring blankly at the samurai that just _threatened her life._

Ivy decided to join Allen with peacemaking. Quickly going towards the trio, Ivy placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "E-eh, K-Kanda-_san_, I-I'm so sorry for my friend's behaviour, I-" Mugen's target was suddenly replaced with _Ivy_'s neck. "EEHH?!" The poor blue eyed teen quickly raised her hands up in the air in surrender, backing away slowly. Kanda narrowed his cobalt eyes as he re-targeted Mugen to Mei's throat. Allen smiled at Ivy apologetically as he said "sorry". Ivy replied the apology with a nervous chuckle as she waved her hand dismissively._Gosh, damn you, Mei. You got us into this fucking mess._

Mei had the guts to stuck out her tongue and fleeing the other way, throwing the cotton candies in the air with Kanda chasing her. "E-EHH?!" Ivy caught the two sugar coated snack, sighing she turned back to Allen. A loud growl was heard and Allen scratched the back of his head sheepishly as he chuckled nervously. Ivy briefly snickered as she gave the whitette a cone of the candy. "Here." The the pony tailed teen said, eating her own. "Thanks." The cursed teen said awkwardly.

"Sorry about BaKanda."

"Sorry about Mei."

The duo chuckled as they imagined the scene of Mei running and Kanda chasing with Mugen. Those two are troublesome.

_Owari~_


	2. Nephew complex vs Sister complex

A/N: _This chapter was created when I was thinking about the relationship between Allen and Neah. I noticed in some point in the anime that sometimes Neah would be over protective of Allen like how Komui does with Lenalee. So then the title 'Nephew complex v.s. Sister complex' popped in my mind like a Jack-in-a-box. So I thought about how it would seem. And I just can't hold myself from having Allen and Kanda as a couple in this chapter too. What? I luv Yullen! Anyways, so I imagined Kanda ranting about Komui's sister complex and Neah's nephew complex. The reason of this is because it just seems fitting for Kanda to rant about how the two complexes could totally rival with each other. And yes, it doesn't really follow the anime nor manga because of Kanda knowing Allen is(not by blood) related to Neah, and Neah being able to speak to him even when conscious. Honestly, I just started reading the manga..._

_P.S.: Yullen_

_P.P.S.: Eh...if I have any errors, please point it out...cuz it's been a pretty long time since I've watched -man... _

**Disclaimer: I do not own -man. My drawings are too terrible to be the same level as Hoshino-**_**sama**_**'s**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: 'Nephew complex v.s Sister complex'<span>

"Allen."

"Yes, Neah?"

Neah sulked at the corner of the musician's room.

Allen blinked incredulously, then wore a face that said "is that why?" and sighed as he slapped the base of his forehead with the palm of his innocence free hand.

"Yes, _uncle_?" The whitette repeated his question, adding an annoyed tone to the word 'uncle'. Neah instantly stood tall in front of his dear nephew, acting as if the incident back there didn't just happen. Neah cleared his throat professionally as he wore a serious face. "Allen, you _do _remember that I said they might not accept you, or something close to that, but still."

Allen grunted at the question. "_This _again?"

Neah's face grew strict. "Yes Allen, _this _again. I warned you. And you didn't listen! Look at what they did to you!"

Allen averted his gaze from the piercing golden eyes as he muttered "Not _all _of them... Miranda-_san_, Krory-_san_, Komui-_san_, Lenalee, Lavi and..._Yuu_ cares..."

Neah's face softened, and patted his nephew's head tenderly. "I know, Allen. But, are they enough to stop Leverrier and his _loyal _followers?" The noah inquired as he sat down beside his nephew on the bench.

"No..."

"Exactly. I don't want anyone harming my dear adorable little nephew, now don't I?" At the sudden ramble about the whitette, Allen stared blankly at his uncle.

_It's like Komui-_san _all over again..._

"Ne, Ne-" Neah sniffled.

Sigh.

"Ne, uncle, do you realise that you have a nephew complex?" The cursed teen asked innocently. When really he was pointing out obvious facts with a blank face.

The 14th instantly gasped dramatically as he placed a gloved hand on his chest, acting as if he was stabbed in the chest. "Why, my dear little, adorable, inno-" Not wanting to hear the rant, Allen instantly woke up.

**_"You know, Allen, I can still speak in your mind and you'll have to listen."_**

_'Then I'll ignore you. Easy said and done.' _Allen replied mentally at his uncle's blunt point out as he marvelled around the rather dark room filled with the scent of lotus.

**_"Why, Allen?! Why are you cruel to your uncle?!"_**

Before Neah can continue his wailing, Allen instantly tuned out the voice of the 14th as he looked around for a certain samurai. "Hmm...Possibly already five o' clock..." Allen tugged on his vest as he stood up.

**_"Hmm...speaking about the girly haired samurai... How long have you both been together, again?"_**

_'Two weeks. Why?'_

**_"Oh, nothing. I still can't believe in how you managed to make me agree in your little relationship."_**

Allen's face suddenly turned dark as he grinned evilly. _'I just have my ways, uncle. For the years I lived with Cross.'_

**_"Right...remind me _****why ****_Mana trusted the bastard into taking care of you?"_**

_'Maybe because he at least taught me _something._ Unlike _you._'_

Sobs can instantly be heard within the mind of our favourite white haired exorcist.

Allen rolled his eyes as he opened the door of Kanda's room and directed towards the training room. Hoping to everything high and mighty that he won't get lost.

_**"Nephew, you're going the wrong way."**_

Allen changed directions. Now that he thought about it, this was the only thing that he can rely Neah on, pointing out that he went the wrong direction or not.

* * *

><p>Lenalee was walking along the dormitories with a tray of hot coffee when she saw a familiar white haired boy. "Ah, Allen! Why are you up early?" She asked, surprising the silver eyed teen. Said teen turned urgently, then relaxed once he realised it was just Lenalee. The short haired girl tilted her head curiously, wondering why Allen was being cautious. Then remembered, Allen was just accused as a traitor from the Black Order except for his friends. <em>Of course, <em>he'd be insecure when his supposed family accused him of something he was not. Lenalee slightly grimaced. "Ah, Lenalee...W-what's wrong?" Allen stuttered as he saw the face Lenalee was wearing.

"Hn, nothing. Have a good day!" The female exorcist said as she quickly but carefully rushed away.

"Eh? What do you think that was about, uncle?" Allen inquired, tilting his head as he watched the retreating figure of Lenalee curiously.

_**"How do you expect me to know, dear nephew? I don't know **_**everything**_** ya know?"**_

Allen shrugged as he continued his search for the training room.

_**"You're going the wrong way again, nephew."**_

* * *

><p><em>Knock. Knock. <em>

_"Nii-_san_! Can I come in?" _

His sweet sister's voice was enough to snap Komui out of his sulking as his face instantly lit up like a light bulb and said in an overly giddy voice "Why, yes you can! Anything for my dear sweet Lenalee!"

Lenalee sweat dropped as she opened the door to the _still _messy office of her brother's. The innocence accommodator sibling stepped carefully around the stacks of papers as she tries to avoid stepping on bills, complaints, reports and much more. Lenalee sighed in relief as she finally made it to Komui's desk, placing the hot coffee gently. "Thank you, my sweet Lenalee! Your coffees are always the best!" The supervisor complimented giddily as he sipped the hot substance.

Lenalee looked around her brother's office with dissatisfaction as she hugged the tray that was used to hold the coffee mugs. "Ne, Nii-_san, _why is your office always messy? Why don't you finish all your paperwork on time?" The short haired exorcist asked, staring at the coffee mug that used to be full with coffee with a delicate eye brow rose. "Well, my dear, sweet innocent, Lenalee, is because the Science Division Captain is so cruel, that he keeps on piling me up with these paperwork!" Komui said, gesturing to the messy office to show his point.

Right then, Reever entered with a _huge _pile of paperwork, stumbling every now and then because of the papers that were scattered on the floor. Finally reaching the supervisor's desk, he placed the huge stack of papers on the floor. "Now, supervisor, I've said this plenty of times and I'll say it again; Sign your paperwork and stop diddling dawdling unless you want your office to become your personal dumpster!" Reever scolded, pissed that the supervisor hasn't been doing his job right.

"See what I mean, Lenalee! He's cruel _and rude_!" The scientist whined childishly as he pointed an accusing finger at Reever. Said man sighed exasperatedly, rubbing his temples as he turned around and dismissed himself, not wanting to take part in the insanity named Komui. Lenalee rolled her eyes at her brother's childish behaviour.

* * *

><p>Allen let out a relieved sigh as he <em>finally <em>made it to the training room.

_**"I told you, Allen, turn right, straight, **_**then **_**left. Not right, left! Was it that hard?!"**_

"No, but, would you please shut up?" Allen muttered rudely as he opened the door to _almost _be sliced by Mugen.

"Waah!" Allen instantly rose his hands up in surrender.

**_"Oi, oi, oi! What the hell?!"_**

"Moyashi?" Kanda asked in a rather -weirdly- surprised tone.

"It's Allen. And watch where you point that katana, will you?! You could've decapitated my head!" Allen scolded lightly, pointing an accusing finger at Mugen.

"Che." Was Kanda's ever kind response as he turned around and took a towel that was hung on the wall.

Allen entered the training room as he closed the door and sat down on the floor, seeing as Kanda already claimed the only chair as his.

"Ne, _Yuu_."

"Hm?"

"...Neah's starting to annoy me now..." The younger exorcist told his lover, not knowing what else to say.

**_"Allen! How could you say such a thing about your uncle! My innocent, little-"_**

Allen instantly tuned out the annoying voice of his uncle, looking at Kanda, expecting him to respond.

And Kanda responded alright. By going on a complete rant about Neah's 'damned stupid' nephew complex and Komui's 'annoying and just plain shitty' -Allen slightly flinched as his lover swore- sister complex and how Neah should stop worrying over Allen as if the whitette would disappear into thin air even if touched, Komui should stop building Komurins just for the damned sake of his little sister when obviously, Lenalee doesn't need that sort of protection. And many more. (meanwhile, back at the messy office, Komui sneezed. "Gesundheit.")Use your imagination, the writer is plain tired already at the moment.

Allen blinked innocently once his lover was finished with his rant.

Kanda stood up, and looked at Allen expectantly. "Come on, moyashi. Don't want to eat?"

Allen's stomach growled otherwise.

_Owari~_


	3. Ah, potion-san!

A/N: _...This is totally random...this chapter is utterly random that even a five year old can laugh...Seriously. I had this thought a while ago, when I was reading a DGM and HP Xover...Harry Potter because of those weird potions and -man because of the nicknames. So...what if whatever they called themselves were true? I mean, when Allen's called beansprout, he literally is one, and Lavi called rabbit, literally is one same goes for Kanda, called Jerk/BaKanda, really is stupid? And...heheh...Oh god, I'm giggling right now, so hard to type... Okay, so when I told Mei about my idea, we both burst into hysterical laughter. Yes. Get ready, kids, cause Kanda's on a swearing spree!...and I wanna join him so badly...Ah, well. Enjoy~_

_P.S.: No Yullen...(gomen ne D:)_

**Disclaimer: Am I writing this in Kanji? No! If I owned -man, guess what would've happened in the anime and manga! Yes...I do not own -man...sadly. It belongs to Katsura Hoshino-sama.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: <span>Ah...potion-<em>san<em>!

"Jerry-_san_! The usual!" Allen called out giddily once he entered the dining hall, gaining a few well earned stares of confusion from the surrounding Finders. Heck, even Jerry was a little bit surprised at the filled with endless enthusiasm teen.

...

...Oh, you readers must be wondering; Why in the world is Allen Walker so happy?

Well, let's start from the beginning, shall we?

* * *

><p><em>When Allen woke up, he was a bit grumpy. <em>

_Why?_

_The last few days in the Order was a tad bit unpleasant for our favourite young exorcist. He was sent on an endless list of missions, and he was clearly hoping that today wouldn't be the day for him to go on another 'quick grab and go' mission. Allen even thought that Komui was after him, trying to tire him out with missions to make him stay away from Lenalee... Eh, Allen didn't harbour feelings like that for her anyways. _

_The teen got up and did his usual routine; Light morning exercises, shower, eat._

_Once arriving at the dining hall- Oh wait, no, once _half-way _to Allen's supposed Earthly heaven, he was interrupted by a not-so-girly yell from the one and only, Kanda Yuu. _

_"MOYASHI, I'LL KILL YOU!"_

_Hearing the profanities directed at him from not so far away, Allen grinned evilly._

_Black Allen is scary, even Kanda agrees._

* * *

><p>...And that's the reason.<p>

A sound not too different from a charging bull was heard. _Clearly._

Everyone who were sane enough of course retreated to the farthest corner of the hall, treasuring their lives. But of course that would leave Allen standing alone in the midst of up coming madness. The whitette turned calmly to face the double doors of the entrance of the dining hall, staring at it expectantly as the sound of a rushing bull became louder and louder.

Everyone except Allen thought the same thing as they sweatdropped; _'He's lost his mind...Poor boy...'_ as they shook their heads sympathetically.

_3..._

"_MOYASHI, I WILL KILL YOU!_" bellowed an all too familiar pissed voice. Allen stood his ground, waiting patiently for the samurai to appear while the others cowered at their corners, thinking the same thing as they shivered uncontrollably; '_He's_ _either the bravest person I've ever met, or the stupidest...probably both..._'

_2..._

A long string of swears can be heard louder and louder along with the sound of a rushing bull. The supposed rushing bull was cursing Allen in any way possible, making the already labeled mad young exorcist snigger profusely.

_1...ding!_

The door was smashed open by a pissed off samurai, at the same time Allen sidestepped, merely missing the supposed fatal blow from the angry exorcist.

Kanda's face was red with anger. That wasn't really new. But what's new is the hair colour, though...his hair was the same length, in the same ponytail, but the...hair colour, though, is a new story... It's...it's...p-_pink..._ Though, of course it wasn't the neon pink anymore, as it was earlier that day when Kanda found out about his change of hair colour. He tried washing it off, really, he did, but only a little tint bit of the colour was washed off, and after reading the note left on the shampoo bottle, Kanda was set in rage on a certain 'innocent' white haired exorcist.

Allen -ahem, I mean, _Black _Allen was grinning evilly like how he always does when playing Poker at the sight before him. Oh, if only Tim were here...that would be great. But alas, the golden golf ball (A/N:_ I just can't hold myself, it's effing tempting!_) was wandering around the Order, and possibly was being experimented on by the Science Division.

Kanda glared hard at his polar opposite, as if his penetrating stare can create a hole through Allen's thick skull. But, lo and behold, it didn't work as much as Kanda hoped it would so the moyashi can go to heaven or hell, he didn't give a fuck, as long as the moyashi is out of his sight, he can be happy.

But of course, fate just _hates _the samurai.

"_Wow, BaKanda, _didn't think _you _of all people swing that way~" The whitette teased lightly, evil grin still in place.

Kanda was about to retort when suddenly a loud crash can be heard, followed by an annoying voice screaming; "_MOYASHI-CHAAAAAAAN! YUU-CHAAAAN! HELP MEEEEE!_" as the door swung open, revealing a scared stupid rabbit and rushed behind Allen, which gives the two other exorcists the ability to see an in coming Komurin.

Kanda instantly went to destroy the annoying robot created by their stupid supervisor leaving Allen with the interrogation of Lavi 'Bookman'.

"What the _bloody hell_ did you do _now_?" The younger teen asked the older, exasperated as he lightly ignored the crash as Kanda struck another blow on Komurin.

Lavi gave his best 'I'm-completely-innocent' look and raised his arms in mock surrender, but of course it didn't work. "I just side hugged Lenalee. That's all!"

Allen sighed as the information was poured into his mind. Lavi really _is _a stupid rabbit. "Stupid rabbit..." The whitette muttered as he shook his head lightly in annoyance.

Lavi was about to protest when the sound of loud crackling can be heard as the radio was brought to life, and the voice of Komui Lee spoke with an all-business-like voice; "_Would exorcists Allen Walker, Kanda Yuu and Lavi report to Komui's office immediately._" and ended with another then, Komurin was already a pile of useless metal and Kanda was cursing Komui in every way possible.

* * *

><p>After a while the three exorcists went to the supervisor's office, dreading the worst. Well, Lavi and Allen were dreading the worst while Kanda was practically scheming the death of their supervisor in his mind.<p>

Upon arriving, they were once again greeted by mounds of paperwork everywhere. Kanda swore every time when he hit a pile of paper, Lavi panicked everytime he hit a pile of paper, Allen swiftly avoided all the mounds of paper stacked around the room, some older, some newer. The whitette was rather used to having to avoid things in a short amount of time, since he used to live with Cross, he was in need to sharpen his reflexes because of an attack from a debt collector, or an empty bottle of wine.

Finally reaching the desk of their apparently sleeping supervisor, they sighed. Well...Lavi and Allen sighed while Kanda looked completely _pissed. _After silent debates, Allen was chosen of having the honours of waking the eccentric man. And Allen braced himself for the worst.

The cursed teen walked closer to the desk, and leaned in, just enough that he was sure when he said his next words, Komui would certainly hear. "Lenalee's getting married." Letting those words slip, Allen instantly jumped back as Komui cried pathetically in how his 'sweet, innocent' sister betrayed him. Kanda had enough, and unsheathed Mugen, and in a flash, the tip of the sword was a few millimetres away from Komui's throat. "Shut up, stupid sister complex. What the hell did you call us out for?!"

Komui's face lit up. "Ah, yes. Thank you for reminding me, Kanda-_kun._" He said, absolutely unfazed by the fact his own colleague was threatening him as he casually lowered the sword and gestured to three glasses. Of...weird...liquid? Well, it looked like liquid, it flows freely like liquid, it doesn't have a particular shape, so yeah, closest guess would be weird liquid.

An awkward silence fell upon the room with only four occupants.

Allen was the first to break the silence. "Uh...Komui-_san_, mind my language, but, what the _bloody hell_ is that?" The youngest of the group asked anxiously as he pointed at the three glasses filled with abnormal liquid, slightly afraid of whatever the heck Komui created.

If possible, Komui's grin widened. And Kanda swore to everything high and mighty that the supervisor was grinning like a fucking Cheshire Cat. "Ah,...these are, _potion buffs _to help you get stronger..." Komui stated creepily as his glasses shined ever so dangerously.

Which clearly made the three exorcists shudder. No, seriously! Even Kanda cringed a bit.

"Uhh...Komui-_san_, I don't think we need them. I mean, it's not that we don't appreciate it or anything-" Kanda snorted at that, Allen just sent a short glare to the samurai and returned to explaining, " but we think it should be given to Miranda-_san_ or Krory-_san_...not saying that they're not good enough, mind you."

"Oh, but I insist! This one," Komui pointed to the glass at the right most, which has a weird crimson red colour "is for Lavi-_kun_. This one here," he then pointed to the one in the middle, filled with white liquid that strangely looks like milk at some point "is for Allen-_kun_. Last but not least, this," he lastly pointed at the last glass, filled with...bluish, blackish liquid...so far, that liquid looks like the weirdest "is for Kanda-_kun_."

Is it just me, or is this man being stereotypical?

Seeing the potions before them, the three- uh, _two _exorcists shuddered again(Lavi&Allen) while the other(Kanda) scowled at Komui. "What the fucking hell do you mean, stupid sister complex?!" The raven head yelled, pissed off again with his hand twitching to reach Mugen's hilt.

"Now, now, calm down. I just want to test it a bit. Since you three are the best exorcists, and clearly stronger, I thought that you would be absolutely fine even if something goes wrong." The supervisor stated calmly, ignoring the fact that the three exorcists in front of him were practically scheming his demise.

"Why not Lena-" "My dear sweet, adorable, innocent sister is too precious and fragile! Don't you dare consider her, Allen Walker!" Allen sighed at Komui's antics as he took a glance at Kanda. He totally forgotten the fact that the samurai's hair was still pink, and when he saw it, he snickered. Catching everyone's attention, especially Kanda's furious glare, Allen whistled sheepishly as he looked everywhere _but _the other occupants of the messy office.

Kanda was practically _seething_ as he tries _not _to slice the moyashi in half and create a fucking marionette out of said moyashi's corpse.

Komui cleared his throat and successfully gained the attention of the three young exorcists. "Now, why don't you try? Wouldn't hurt, now would it?" The sister complex said, gesturing to the three potions.

The young exorcists stared at their own potions with a calculating glare, as if the glass would just break into million pieces. They then glanced at each other, glanced at the 'oh-so-innocent' Komui, who was smiling. As if sending mental messages between each other, they huddled in a group.

"What do you think, you guys?" Allen whispered to his two friends...eh, one of them is his friend while the other...uhh...nevermind.

"I think we kill him." Was Kanda's blunt response, as if killing your higher ups were completely normal. Then again, it's Kanda, you never know.

"No!"

Kanda che'd as he glared at the protesters(Lavi&Allen). "Then what do you think we should do, stupid rabbit? Moyashi?" The now pink haired samurai asked impatiently, crossing his arms on his chest as he impatiently taps his foot.

"It's Allen! And I think we should just humor him." The 15 year old said, huffing. Kanda and Lavi stared at the whitette as if he grew a second head. Annoyed, Allen finally got out a "What?"

Lavi widened his eyes and Kanda raised a slender eyebrow. "Thought you weren't one to give up so easily, moyashi/moyashi-chan." Kanda and Lavi looked at each other when they realised they spoke the same damned thing. Kanda of course, scowled, and Lavi of course, grinned like the idiot he was. While Allen smirked slightly. Gladly, Kanda was busy with trying to create a hole in Lavi's head to notice the whitette smirking. Lucky brat.

"So? All in favour?" The white haired exorcist asked after a few moments of Kanda trying(and epicly failing) to create a visible hole in the stupid rabbit's head. The question instantly directed the samurai's glare to its new white haired victim. Lavi seemed to contemplate this and then nodded in agreement. Kanda was _still _glaring at the youngest of the group.

After a while, Allen finally gave up in waiting for Kanda's response and instantly stated as he turned to Komui; "We'll do it!"

Kanda's glare seemed to have hardened on the moyashi as the statement left the moyashi's annoying mouth.

Lavi shuddered as the moyashi's statement rolled off the white haired exorcist's tongue.

And Komui's face brightened as the statement was uttered by his only polite colleague.

"Great! I knew you would agree! You wouldn't regret it one bit!" The eccentric man said as he clapped his hands happily. '_Yeah, right..._' The three exorcists thought, completely oblivious about the fact they just thought the same thing in the same time as they rolled their eyes.

Before they get to have another say in this, the glasses were already shoved in their hands. "Now, drink up!" The scientist said, clapping his hands childishly. The three guinea pigs-ahem, _exorcists _cast a glance at the potions in hand, all with different expressions painted on their faces. Allen just looked _mortified_. Lavi was rather...anxious. While Kanda obviously scowled disdainfully at the blackish, bluish, liquid.

Lavi and Allen threw a last glance at each other before taking a deep breath and drank one big gulp. Nothing happened at first, then suddenly Kanda stared at Lavi and Allen as if they had new appendages. Which, were completely true.

Well, Lavi has _animal _appendages while Allen has...eh, a _sprout _appendage...

Kanda did the most unexpected thing; he laughed-oh, wait, no, sorry, he _cackled._ Sorry, fangirls, but Kanda laughing is just unbelievable. If he did, though, it would be the end of the world.

Lavi just looks _so _much more stupider now with his expression with the long, floppy bunny ears and his bunny tail. Allen? He looks...o-okay?

...

Okay, okay, you got me. The white haired exorcist has a..._sprout _grown on his head, almost hidden by the snowy white hair. The height? Only a few centimetres.

"What's so funny, BaKanda/Yuu-_chan_?!"

The faces of moyashi and baka usagi were so priceless that Kanda almost laughed, but of course that didn't happen. Sorry, fangirls, not this story.

Kanda smirked as he finally stopped in his cackling like a mad man. "Didn't think nicknames could work for real, moyashi, baka usagi." The pink haired samurai said, still smirking as he stared pointedly above Lavi and Allen's heads.

Understanding what the samurai meant, the two potion affected exorcists cautiously fingered their heads until they touched their extra appendage(s). Both of their reactions were completely different.

Allen's reaction was what a normal person would. He screamed. A _very_ _manly_ scream at that. "**GAAH! WHAT THE ****_FUCKING HELL, _****KOMUI?!**!"

Now, Lavi's reaction was what a completely idiotic, and possibly insane person would. He blinked curiously and tugged on the fluffy ears. Wincing slightly, Lavi mused to himself, _'How do the ears-'_ que Allen screaming.

The Bookman in training winced again and he was about to cast a disapproving glare in Allen's direction as the victim of Lavi's glare rants at Komui. But, fortunately or unfortunately, the glare did not reach its victim because Lavi instantly howls in hysterical laughter as he saw the younger's extra 'appendage'.

Congratulations, Lavi! You just earned yourself a well earned glare! You all know just who the person that gave Lavi a special and scary present, right?

Now, the authoress is rather tired already at the moment, let's cut this short, shall we?

Let's just say Kanda had the time of his life, got beaten the shit out of a very pissed off Black Allen, sent to the infirmary with two severe wounds, around...15 or 18 minor wounds, and a concussion. Komui as well was sent to the infirmary with a broken leg and arm, five scratch marks(don't ask where that came from), four severe wounds, around 28 minor wounds, and possibly a concussion. Ah, forgotten to inform you readers, don't worry, Allen and Lavi are back to normal with the help of Reever. And no, they weren't held under suspicion of almost murdering a fellow exorcist and a higher up, also thanks to Reever.

Lenalee's life in the Order can't get any crazier than that, right?

Sadly, Lenalee was _so _wrong.

_Owari~_


End file.
